Blame It On The Alcohol
by StarlightSinger32
Summary: The 74th Hunger Games tributes are given unlimited alcohol for one night a few days before the games. What will happen when they wake up the next day, and find themselves on TV? And why are some of them on the wrong District floor?


**Wow, has it been a month since I updated Do You Love Me? Yikes...Sorry guys, I love you all and I love writing my Peetato, but these next two weeks will be possibly the busiest of my year, so yeah...**

 **On a lighter note, here is a one-shot I meant to post on New Years, I hope you enjoy. I have some more ideas for it as well, so if you want a two-shot, tell me!**

 **Right, presenting... Blame It On The Alcohol!**

 **(I don't own the Hunger Games)**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

Peeta Mellark groaned, opening his eyes slowly, before slamming them closed again. The bright light of the morning burned into his blue orbs, as his pounding headache continued to assault his brain.

Forcing his eyelids to obey, the blond boy peered blearily at the room he was in. It was a bedroom, that was obvious, but it didn't look anything like the room he had been given in the District 12 penthouse. Where was he?

Replaying the events of the night before in his head, Peeta struggled to remember how he had gotten there. But his normally sharp memory was failing him. Putting a hand to his aching forehead, the tribute wondered just how much he'd had to drink.

As an added entertainment factor for the games, the Gamemakers had decided to gather all the tributes in a large room three nights before the games, and give them an unlimited supply of alcohol. Anyone, from little 12-year-old Rue, to 18-year-old Thresh could drink as much as they wanted, with no adults there telling them to stop. Most of the tributes, including Peeta himself had indulged, because hey, they were going to die anyway, might as well get drunk once. And of course, the whole thing was going to be televised. Peeta just hoped he hadn't done anything too embarrassing.

It was then that the District 12 realized how sore he was, particularly his legs. Had he gotten into a fight? Haymitch would not be happy about that. Of course, heaven knew the man had done much worse when he was intoxicated, but rules were rules. But if he'd been in a fight, wouldn't he be in custody, instead of some random bed?

Then the arm fell across his body. Almost disbelieving, Peeta looked down at the arm draped loosely over him. It was very muscular, with fair skin and a large hand attached. There was only one tribute in the games who fit that description.

Silently praying to himself, Peeta rolled over and saw the very last person he wanted to see. Cato, the monstrous District 2 tribute lay beside him, still fast asleep.

His foggy mind whirling with questions, Peeta rolled back over so he wouldn't have to look at the face of a boy who would very likely kill him in the Games. It was then that he noticed the clothes littering the floor of the bedroom, scattered willy-nilly as though someone had been in a great hurry to take them off. Some of the garments Peeta recognized as his own from the night before, the others, he guessed, belonged to Cato.

But if all his clothes were on the floor, did that mean he was…Peeking under the covers, Peeta couldn't hold back a small groan of despair. Yep, he was naked. Even with a hangover, he could guess what had happened in this room the night before, and Cato most likely would, too.

Moving as quickly as he dared, the baker slid out from under Cato's arm and crouched on the carpet, searching for his clothes in the dim light. He had to get out and back to the penthouse before Cato woke up.

As he pulled on his outfit, he studied the District Two, who had rolled over to face him. Cato looked…peaceful for once. When Peeta looked closely he could have sworn the career was smiling. It was strange to see the larger blond without a smirk or a snarl marring his admittedly handsome features. Peeta couldn't deny that he had found the older boy attractive when he first saw him at the tribute parade, but once he had watched Cato in training, he had realized the true nature of the career. He was like an efficient machine, breed only for killing, and there was nothing more to him than that. Peeta had lost interest, doubting Cato had an ounce of humanity in him.

Then Haymitch had to come up with the idea of portraying Katniss and Peeta as star-crossed lovers. It was a good enough plan, so Peeta had agreed, but he hated pretending to adore someone he wasn't even remotely attracted to. And skilled as she was at archery, Katniss couldn't act friendly even though her life depended on it, so Peeta wasn't sure how convincing they had been.

Although he had never told anyone, Peeta had known for years that he was gay. There had been a time when he thought himself in love with Katniss, but overtime that attraction had switched to her hunting partner, Gale. But Peeta had never bothered to act on his feelings, as homosexuality wasn't exactly accepted in District 12. His mother would have practically killed him if he had come out.

A soft groan from the bed made Peeta jump. The career was beginning to stir, his hands groping about the bed, searching for something… but what?

"Peeta…" Cato mumbled, his movements becoming more agitated when his fingers closed on nothing.

In a panic, the baker rushed across the room and eased open the door. Not bothering to close it behind him, District 12 ran forwards…right into a solid wall of muscle.

Brutus, the massive District 2 mentor glared down at Peeta. Enobaria grinned cat-like beside him, showing off all her fangs.

"Leaving so soon?" she asked, still beaming.

"Y-yes, I need to-"

"You don't need to do anything, boy." Brutus boomed from his great height. "Your mentor knows where you are, and we're all going to discuss this before anyone leaves."

With that, the dark-skinned man stuck his head inside the bedroom. "CATO!" he roared. "Show your pathetic excuse of a self now!"

A minute later, the blond career lumbered out his room, wearing nothing but his dark blue pants. "Who're you calling pathetic, old man?"

"Put your shirt on!" Brutus commanded, ignoring the barb.

Cato shrugged. "I can't. It's disappeared. Oh wait, never mind, he's got it." He gestured to Peeta, who had just begun to register that the black shirt he was wearing was several sizes too big. Then the career did a double take.

"Twelve? What the hell is he doing here?"

Enobaria sighed. "How much of last night do you remember, Cato?"

The career looked at her blankly. "Not much, why?"

Instead of answering, Brutus stalked to a door similar to Cato's, and yanked it open. Ushering everyone inside, the four gathered around the bed where Clove lay sleeping, her dark hair spread across the pillow.

"UP!" Endobaria screeched. The petite girl sat bolt upright, looking around wildly.

"I'm up, I'm up! Ow, my head!" She groaned, lamenting her hangover.

"Kids today." Brutus said, looking at Enobaria. "They just can't hold their alcohol."

Clove glared viciously when she spotted Peeta. "Why is he here?"

"I could ask you a similar question, Clove." Enobaria countered, gesturing to a suspicious looking lump in Clove's duvet. Brutus lifted it slightly to reveal a lock of bright red hair.

"Why is _she_ here?"

Clove froze.

Peeta and Cato looked on in astonishment, unknowingly having the same thought; there were only three redheads in the games. So who was it?

The District 5 girl, whom Katniss had nicknamed Foxface, blinked owlishly up at them.

"What's going on? Where am I-AAAHHH!" The redhead shrieked when she noticed Clove in bed beside her, and the rest of the District 2's nearby.

"Ow! Shut up, that hurts!" Cato complained, holding his head. Clove was still staring at Foxface in disbelief, the wheels in her devious mind turning rapidly. She was naked except for a tank top, as was the cute redhead, so had they gotten intimate the night before? Why couldn't she think?

Enobaria interrupted her thoughts by taking charge. "Alright, everybody into the main living area. Get dressed, you two." She ordered the girls.

The two blond boys followed her to a large open area with four large couches surrounding an enormous screen on the wall. Speaking surprisingly gently to Peeta, she asked, "Would you mind giving Cato his shirt back? We try not to inflate his ego anymore by letting him strut around half-naked."

"Nah, he can keep it. I'll get another one." Cato answered as he disappeared into his room, not seeming the least bit offended.

"Suit yourself." Brutus shrugged. "Let's get the drinks, Vamp."

"I told you to never call me that!" Enobaria growled, but there was fondness in her voice.

When his mentors had disappeared into the kitchen, Cato abandoned the couch he had been sitting on and sat down dangerously close to Peeta. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, the career decided to have some fun with the undeniably attractive blond.

"You know," he purred into one perfectly shaped ear, "you look hot in my shirt." The District 12 shivered as Cato eased the shirt's wide neck hole over to reveal an expanse of creamy shoulder, spotted with purple love bites.

"Looks like I did a good job last night." The career commented, pleased that he had marked the only tribute worthy of his attention. No one would dare touch what was so clearly his. Peeta was the only tribute he had noticed when the reapings were shown, and he had kept Cato's focus ever since. Even with the 'Girl on Fire' volunteering for her sister and trotting around in a tight black bodysuit, she could never out-shine Peeta, who lit up a room without even trying.

"Don't…" Peeta tried to protest, though it came out sounding like a plea. He felt humiliated that Cato had realized what had happened between them in their drunk state. Now he was using it to mess with Peeta's head and set him up for the kill.

Yanking himself free, the baker stormed towards Cato's bedroom.

"Where are you going?" The career pack leader's amused voice followed him.

"I'm getting my shirt." Peeta answered, putting emphasis on the fact that he wanted Cato's shirt off him.

"Don't bother, it's not there." Cato called smugly, watching Peeta hurry into his room, then reemerge when he found it was true.

"Where is it?" The angry District 12 demanded, coming back towards Cato.

"You got me. I thought it was just a random shirt that was put in there by accident, since it didn't fit when I tried it on. I told the avoxes to get rid of it, so they could have burned it by now for all I know."

The look of innocence on Cato's face only made the baker more exasperated. It was in infuriating, his air of nonchalance, like all of this was no big deal to him. Though it probably wasn't, when Peeta thought about it. Heck, the guy had been trained to murder other teenagers and enjoy it, so who knew how messed up his mind was.

Just then, Clove strolled in, the District 5 girl following unsurely behind her. Despite her tiny stature, just Clove's presence was enough to make Peeta feel unnerved.

"Scaring him away already, Cato?" The dark haired girl commented, dropping onto one of the plush couches. "Why'd you pick him, anyway?" she asked, as though Peeta wasn't standing behind them.

"He was just there, I guess." The blond career said carelessly. "Convenience, you know?"

Clove nodded in understanding. "Yeah, it was the same for her." She jerked her head in the redhead's general direction.

Both careers were blatantly lying, and they knew it. Waking up with the two outliers in their beds had been a shock, but both were excited by what it could mean for them. Ordinarily, neither would have bothered to act on a simple attraction, especially right before the Hunger Games, but what could they do if a little alcohol sent the intriguing pair their way? Of course, they didn't dare say any of this aloud. They were still careers, after all, and they had an image to uphold.

Peeta was practically shaking with anger and hurt. The thoughtless way the two careers spoke about him and the girl, like they were no more than objects, enraged him. He knew that if he spoke up, he might as well be signing his own death warrant, but the fact that Cato and Clove didn't even give their feelings a thought was deeply upsetting.

The red haired girl, who had come to stand near him, clearly thought the same. She crossed her arms across her chest, not from anger, but from shame and looked hard at the ground.

"You okay?" Peeta asked quietly. The two careers were too caught up in their own conversation to notice.

"No. Are you?"

The blond shook his head. "I haven't been 'okay' since I was reaped."

"Me too." The fox-like girl answered, her voice low and sweet. Her expression remained neutral but Peeta could see the sadness in her eyes. "If I had known this would happen, I never would have touched the stupid drinks!" Curling her slim hands into fists, the girl sighed. "I didn't even have that much!"

"Neither did I, and yet here I am." Peeta laughed bitterly.

"I'm Finch, by the way. I don't think you knew that."

"No, I didn't. I'm Peeta."

"I know. Everyone knows about you and Katniss. After the parade, you two were officially the ones to watch, you looked amazing."

Peeta laughed. "Thanks, but your silver outfit was just as nice, and it looked a lot less dangerous."

"But everyone noticed you." Finch said pointedly. "Not me."

There was silence between the pair as they listened to Cato and Clove belittle the tiny District 4 boy and his obvious fear of heights. The careers seemed to have completely forgotten they were there.

"Why did it have to be him?" He muttered, glaring at Cato's smirk, which was firmly back in place.

"Pardon?" The red head asked curiously.

"I said, why did it have to be him? I mean, out of all the guys, I pick the one most likely to mutilate me the second I step off the pedestal. I bet he doesn't even care about what happened last night! He's probably slept with lots of guys, but that…that was my first time."

Cato and Clove abruptly stopped talking and began to listen, not fully believing what they were hearing.

"Mine too." Finch responded.

Clove and Cato stared at each other in disbelief as the severity of the situation finally dawned on them. They had taken Finch and Peeta's innocence, four nights before an all-out fight to the death. It didn't really bother them that the two had been virgins, if anything they were pleased to be the pair's first time, but it was frustrating that in two weeks both would be dead. One, or very unlikely both, of them would be dead as well. That left very little chance of them having Finch and Peeta again, especially since their mentors clearly didn't approve.

"Sit down, you two." Brutus commanded Finch and Peeta, as he and Enobaria came back into the room. Two avoxes followed behind them carrying trays with glasses of bright red liquid.

"What is this?" Clove asked skeptically, taking a cup from the offered tray.

"Cure for hangovers." Brutus grunted. "Highly expensive stuff, so be grateful you've got it, most of the others won't." He looked at Finch, who was staring unsurely into her glass. "Drink it, it'll ease the headache."

All four tributes did so, sighing in relief when the pounding in their minds ceased almost immediately. Finally feeling able to process his thoughts, Peeta asked the mentors;

"So, what exactly happened last night?"

"I'll tell you what happened!" Enobaria ranted.

"Oh great, there she goes." Clove muttered.

"Noise!" The fanged woman continued, ignoring her tribute completely. "No one got any sleep, so thanks for that, Cato!"

"Why me?"

"Anyone within a 15 meter radius of your room was treated to the incessant thumping of the bed against the wall! You damn homosexuals are going to be the death of me!" She paused in her raving to fix her gaze on Peeta. "And you, everyone in the whole bloody tower heard you!" She grinned coyly. "You know, Blondie, I never thought you'd be so vocal."

Cato smirked as Peeta turned bright red. Now he really wished he could remember what had happened the night before…

His thoughts were interrupted by the blare of the television as Enobaria switched it on. The cheery face of Caesar Flickerman, complete with blue wig, appeared next to Claudius Templesmith, who was slightly less flamboyant with his white puffy hair.

"…has taken the Capital by storm." The bright haired man was saying. "Everywhere you look, citizens are showing their support for their favorite couple."

The image changed to what Cato assumed was a live feed from the streets of the Capital. People paraded past the camera, smiling and waving in their ridiculous outfits, but something was different. Nearly every citizen wore a colorful shirt with an assortment of messages on them.

One couple's stated: 'Peetato For The Win!' A little girl proudly showed off her 'Flove Is Love, Flove Is Life!' shirt, and a large group of teenagers proclaimed; 'Flove: Don't kill my OTP!' This group quickly got into an argument with another group of young people wearing 'Peetato: Don't kill my OTP!' shirts. The camera then switched back to Caesar and Claudius, who were laughing uproariously.

"Those shirts certainly are something!" Claudius guffawed.

"Oooo, I just got mine this morning, want to see?" His companion asked.

"Do I?"

Caesar opened his shiny jacket to reveal a shirt with Cato and Peeta's profile photos for the games printed on it, the two facing each other. Printed in bold letters above them were the words 'Now Kiss.'

Clove snickered.

"Oh my gosh!" Claudius was delighted, clapping his hands like a child. "I mean no disrespect Caesar, but Flove…" He opened his own jacket to reveal a shirt stating 'Keep Calm…And Ship Flove' with Clove and Finch's pictures on it. "Flove is my Only True Pairing."

This time, it was Cato's turn to laugh at the look of horror on Clove's face.

Caesar leaned conspiringly towards the camera. "For those of you who don't know, Peetato and Flove are two of the most popular couples in Panem's history, and, as far as we know, they've only existed for one night! As we speak, citizens across the Capital, and all of Panem are casting their votes for their favorite couple; Cato and Peeta, or Finch and Clove? Rumor has it even President Snow himself has taken his pick."

"WHAT?" Clove shouted, looking wildly at her mentors. "What is happening?"

"What's happened, is that everyone in the Capital is in love with the idea that you and her," Brutus pointed at Finch, "Are in love. Same with you two." He gestured at Cato and Peeta.

"But we're not!" Peeta cried.

"Yes, you are." Came a rough voice from behind them. Peeta looked back to see Haymitch swaggering in, his face serious. But when he got closer to his tribute he grinned and gave a thumbs up. "Good job kid, I'm impressed. I told Miss Ice Queen you knew what you were doing."

He dropped onto the couch next to Finch and signaled to an avox. "What's a man have to do to get a drink around here?"

Peeta looked at him in shock. "Alcohol is the cause of this whole problem, Haymitch."

"Problem?" Haymitch snorted as an avox girl brought him his liquor. "For Katniss, this is a problem. For you, and him, and the girls, this is an opportunity."

"What are you talking about?" Cato snapped. "Now everyone thinks I'm in love with a District 12." He said this the way most people would say 'overcooked Brussel sprouts.'

"You didn't seem to care that he was a District 12 last night." Haymitch commented wryly.

"No, but…"

"Listen kid, no offense, but my tributes blew you out of the water at the parade, especially Katniss. All eyes were on them, and probably would have stayed on them, if it weren't for this new development. Yeah, people associate you with Peeta, but you get the limelight with him instead of Katniss. So be grateful."

Peeta looked worriedly at him. "But I'm supposed to love Katniss-"

"Oh, that's out of the question now. The girl couldn't act anyway, and if that wasn't enough, she had to go and make a fool of herself last night. I doubt even a love story could help her get sponsors." He snorted. "Not that anyone would believe it now, anyway."

Cato's mind stuck on the word act. Everything Peeta and Katniss had done so far, the hand holding, the friendship, the laughter that made him burn with a strange jealousy, it had all been an act? Bad acting or not, they'd sure had him fooled. But if Peeta didn't love Katniss, who was he attracted to?

"What are you talking about?" Brutus asked.

The greasy haired mentor nodded towards the TV. "They've been showing the clip every half hour between clips of these four. It'll show up."

The moment the words left his mouth, the screen changed to an image of the room the tributes had occupied. Glimmer and Marvel, the two District 1 tributes became prominent. Both were holding cups of heaven knows what, and Marvel was drinking while Glimmer…cried?

"I'm totally gonna win the Games." The blond girl wept. "Cause I'm hot, and pretty, and soooo good with a bow. Everybody l-loves me! But," she took a big gulp of air. "If I win, that m-means you won't be alive anymore, and I-I like you and I JUST DON'T WANT YOU TO D-DIE!" She wailed, giving Marvel a shove. "Go away! No, kiss me!" She hauled the confused boy back by the shirt and jumped into his arms, and the two proceeded to make out as the camera panned away.

Jason, **(A/N: Cato calls the District 6 boy Jason when he accuses him of stealing his knife in the movie)** , Thresh, and the District 10 girl were lying on the ground, laughing hysterically. The District 7 girl stumbled past, stepping on a loose bottle which caused her feet to fly out from under her. The laughter grew even louder when she hit the ground, but the blond girl didn't seem fazed and joined right in.

Clove noted that the girl was obviously tougher than she looked and potentially a threat who should be eliminated.

Then a loud hiccup that sounded oddly like Haymitch filled their ears. Katniss Everdeen, who was holding a large bottle of cider, had somehow managed to climb onto one of the tables and was now swaying unsteadily on her feet. Most of the tributes ignored her until she shrieked;

"I WANNA HAVE GALE'S BABIES!"

Peeta cringed as Cato and Clove began to laugh.

"Oh no." he moaned, just as Clove cried,

"Oh My God, YES!" Things were looking up for her and Cato, this would surely be the downfall of their greatest competition.

"It gets worse." Haymitch warned them.

And it did. Looking directly at the camera, Katniss cried,

"This is for you, Gale!"

Peeta could only imagine what the hunter must have been thinking when he saw that.

Using her bottle as a microphone, Katniss burst into song. She sounded terrible with so much alcohol in her system, but most of the girls rushed the table, screaming like groupies.

"Is she…singing…Like A Virgin?" Finch gasped. It was the first time she had spoken since they had sat down.

The song continued for another painful minute until Katniss fell headfirst off the table, landing right on top of the curly haired District 8 girl who yelped in protest.

"Like mentor, like tribute." Caesar said with a laugh as the screen returned to him.

"I'd like to know who this Gale is." Claudius added. "It's a shame we can't interview him."

"That's true, but you know who we will interview?"

"Flove and Peetato?"

"Stop calling us that!" Peeta protested to the TV, which ignored his objection.

"Flove and Peetato." Caesar confirmed. "Speaking of which, if you're just joining us, you are just in time to see exactly what happened between these two couples last night. Let's take a look."

Peeta turned pale. "They don't have cameras…in the bedrooms…right?"

Brutus shrugged. "Wouldn't surprise me."

The screen returned to the room once again, showing Peeta and Katniss being led in by Peacekeepers, who promptly turned and left, closing the doors behind them. Both District 12s looked slightly unsure, after all, this was the first time they had been left completely alone with the other tributes. If any of them were to be attacked by the careers, the Peacekeepers might not get there in time. And Peeta wasn't exactly excited about being in close proximity with a drunken Thresh or Cato, who knew how violent the bigger boys would get when they were intoxicated.

The cameras switched to the career pack, who were standing close to one of the tables, daring the others to approach with their eyes. Glimmer and Marvel were clearly already slightly tipsy, the two chatting animatedly about something that the audience couldn't hear. What they could hear, was Clove hissing to Cato "What are you staring at?"

The tall blond was glaring at Katniss's head so hard his district partner was surprised holes weren't burnt into her. Then she watched Cato's steel blue eyes drift over to the boy standing next to the Girl on Fire, observing him desirously.

Sitting on the couch, Clove realized she remembered that moment. Something in her mind had clicked when she saw the way Cato was looking at the District 12 tributes. He was jealous of Fire Girl. Not just because she had stolen the spotlight and the sponsors, but because she had Peeta and he didn't. Despite the fact that Clove very well might have to kill Cato in the next two weeks, the brunette couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Come with me." She said, boldly taking charge and sauntering over to a table closer to the 12s. From there she and Cato pretended to read the labels of the assorted alcoholic beverages, but it was obvious to anyone watching that they were eavesdropping on Katniss and Peeta.

The huntress and the baker's conversation became audible on the screen.

"What did Haymitch say we should do?" Katniss said quietly, visibly scanning the room for any immediate threats. She needn't have worried, most tributes were either sticking with their district partner, or standing alone praying the careers wouldn't bother them.

"He said we should throw beer bottles at Glimmer until some gets in her hair. He wants to know if he can hear her scream on the twelfth floor." Peeta replied.

Katniss raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief. "Did he really say that?"

Peeta laughed. "No."

When Katniss didn't even crack a smile, he shook his head. "No wonder Haymitch calls you Ice Queen when you're not around."

"He what? Never mind. Peeta, this isn't a joke, alright? Things could go severely wrong tonight, and we have no idea what to do!" Katniss spat, her voice rising.

"Cut him some slack, Katniss. He never had to go through this, this is new to the games!" Peeta snapped back. Clove rolled her eyes as Cato admired the strength in Peeta's voice.

"NO! I'm done cutting him slack!" Katniss retorted, yelling now. "He has done nothing this whole time to help save our lives, and I'm sick of it!"

"Maybe if you tried being nice for once, people would want to help you!" Peeta regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth, but there was no taking them back.

Katniss's grey eyes hardened. "Fine. I'm going to get a drink." With that, she turned and stalked away, glaring daggers at anyone who was watching her.

With Peeta left alone by the wall, Clove saw her chance. Nudging Cato with her arm she whispered, "Go get him." Cato looked slightly startled that Clove had read him so easily, but he shrugged it off and went to stand beside Peeta.

"Fire Girl left you by yourself, huh?" He asked, leaning against the wall.

Peeta stepped away uneasily. "What do you want?"

Cato answered by grabbing the smaller blonde's hips and pulling him flush against his body. The career had at least 5 inches of height on Peeta, so he leaned over and growled "You, for a start."

Peeta's cheeks matched those of his image onscreen as he did his best to avoid Cato's advances.

Finch watched the video with surprise evident on her face. The tributes had begun loading up on alcohol once Cato and Clove were occupied with Peeta. There had been too much going on for the redhead to notice Cato cornering the kind blond.

Peeta managed to squirm away, fleeing from Cato to another part of the room, but the career was nothing if not persistent, and he continued to pursue Peeta as the younger blond became more intoxicated. He himself was pretty drunk, but District 2's generally held their alcohol pretty well.

Eventually, Peeta got tired of resisting Cato, so he stopped and faced the career.

"What's your angle here?"

"No angle." Cato answered holding up his hands in a gesture of innocence. "I come in peace, see?"

"Says the guy who wants to murder innocent children." Peeta snorted. Normally he wouldn't dare speak to anyone, let alone a bloodthirsty career, this way, but the alcohol was starting to impair his judgement. "What do you want from me?"

Cato smirked. "Well, I'd tell you, but I don't think you'd want anyone else to hear."

Now he really had Peeta's attention. "Tell me." The District 12 demanded.

Leaning in close, the bigger blond whispered; "I want to touch you and feel you move against me. I want to hold you in my arms and kiss you. I want you, Peetabread, nobody else but you."

Peeta could practically hear the Capital women swooning. He rolled his eyes over the name Cato called him. 'Peeta makes pita bread,' he'd heard it a thousand times.

"No, you don't." The Peeta onscreen said sadly. "I've seen the way you look at Glimmer, she's the one you really want."

"I'm not hitting on Glimmer, am I? I'm hitting on you."

"But-but nobody wants me!" Peeta said, looking dangerously close to crying. "My own family doesn't love me!"

What Cato did next startled everyone watching, most of all Cato himself. The bigger blond wrapped his arms around Peeta and pulled him against his broad chest, hugging him tightly.

"Hey, don't cry. I've got you." Cato soothingly, rubbing Peeta's back. "It's okay."

Finch blinked at the screen, stunned at how gentle the cruel older boy was being. She had seen him in training, who hadn't? The slashing of his sword through the dummies seemed so natural, like this was what he was born to do. He had stared his opponents down as they stood listening to the head trainer, his eyes promising that he would spill their blood with absolutely no remorse. And yet there he was, comforting a tribute from the lowest district and hugging him.

"How is it okay?" Peeta shouted, more out of despair than anger. "You want to kill me! Everyone here wants to kill me, even Katniss!"

"Calm down." Cato said firmly. To his surprise, the smaller blond did. "Okay, first of all, no one here 'wants' to kill you, except us careers. Most of them will only attack you if you're right in front of them, just so they can go home. They won't hunt you down for fun or anything."

"But you will." Peeta said in a small voice.

"Not you." Cato said determinedly. "Everybody else, but not you."

Peeta looked up at him in surprise, wondering if the alcohol was affecting him even more strongly. He could almost swear he saw sincerity in Cato's blue eyes, which stared unwaveringly back at him. He realized that the career's face was slowly getting closer to his, which even more surprisingly, he was okay with. He almost wanted the brute to kiss him.

But the moment was broken when Cato's eyes flicked over Peeta's shoulder to the girl behind him.

"Do you mind?" he snapped at the District 9 girl, who let out a squeak and vanished into the crowd of tributes. Turning back to Peeta, he grinned. "Where were we?"

This time their lips did meet, and when they did, it was like a blockade inside of Cato had been broken, releasing all the hunger he had been holding back. Peeta's mouth tasted strongly of alcohol, but he could detect a faint taste of strawberries as well. Flicking out his tongue, Cato delved into the baker's mouth, hoping to taste everything he had to offer.

Peeta kissed back as best as he could. He had far less experience than Cato, and he had definitely never kissed a boy before, but he easily matched the career's level of passion. It felt so good to be desired, Cato wanted him in a way he had never dared to hope for. He could feel the blonde's lust in the way Cato's hands roamed is body, trying to memorize it. He could sense it in the way he held him tightly, yet gently enough that Peeta wouldn't be hurt. For the moment, the baker let himself forget everything, where he was, what was happening, even who the other boy was. He just felt.

Things were getting very uncomfortable for the assembled viewers of the TV. Haymitch and the other two mentors looked questioningly at their respective tributes, who couldn't stop staring at their kissing images onscreen. Neither would admit it, but they were both strangely turned on.

Finch was looking down at her hands, as though they were the most interesting thing in the universe. Watching strangers kiss was one thing, but watching the two people who were sitting beside you make out on national TV was another entirely.

Then, the Cato and Peeta onscreen broke their kiss and stared at each other in surprise.

"Do you want to take this somewhere at little more…private?" The career asked huskily, resting his forehead against Peeta's.

To his surprise, the baker nodded. "Okay."

The camera followed them as they pushed their way through the crowd of tributes and past Clove, who looked at them proudly. Her work here was done. Now, it was time for the fox hunt.

Making her way across the room, the brunette settled in next to Finch, who looked more surprised than frightened to see her.

"Go away." She said quietly, turning her back on Clove, who grabbed her chin and turned it back around to face her.

"I'd be careful what you say, Foxy Lady. I could kill you from clear across this room if I had my knives."

Finch shook her head. "You'll never get me to hold still long enough. Even if you did, I believe that no weapons can ever match a brain." Listening to herself speak, Finch realized how arrogant she sounded. But she hadn't meant to sound like that, she had only wanted to show Clove that she wasn't going to be pushed around.

"And I suppose you don't think I have a brain." Clove said.

"Do you?"

"Hmm…challenge accepted." The brunette said with a smug smile. No sooner had the words left her mouth, Finch spoke again.

"Alright, what is the hardest thing to earn?"

"Respect." Clove answered.

"I went into the woods and got it. I sat down to seek it. I brought it home with me because I couldn't find it. What is it?"

The career thought for a moment. "A splinter."

Finch pressed on. "A prisoner is told, if you tell a lie, we will hang you, if you tell the truth, we will shoot you. What can she say to save herself?"

"You will hang me, because if they hang her it will make her statement true, and if they shoot her, it will make her statement a lie. Therefore both times, the opposite killing method should have been used."

"Huh." Finch said, shocked, but also impressed.

"Did I pass your test, Foxy?" Clove asked with a flirtatious grin.

"I guess." The red head replied, feeling more than a little embarrassed. She rose to leave, but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Did I offend you?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Of course, it wouldn't be too hard to. You're such a prude, I bet you've never had fun in your entire life."

Now Finch was offended. "Hey, I can have fun when I want to! This just isn't the place for it!"

Clove grinned slyly. "Oh yeah? Well, you're only going to live so much longer Foxy, so I suggest you have fun while you can. So, I challenge you to a drinking contest!" She said these last words much louder, and several heads turned their way.

"Did someone say drinking contest?" A male voice asked.

"Yeah, who wants to see me beat Foxy?" Several tributes raised their hands drunkenly.

Clove snorted. "We're not in school, idiots, come on over…if you dare."

Once at least half the tributes, including Katniss and a very tipsy Glimmer had gathered around the table, the brunette career took out a large bottle of whiskey and set it between them after filling both their glasses.

Finch leaned towards her. "I never agreed to this, Clove."

"Aw, come on, you don't want to look weak in front of the others, do you?"

Finch was about to point out that almost everyone would be too drunk to remember anything the next day, but then she thought of the cameras and fell silent.

Clove grinned in triumph and reached for her glass. "First glass! Ready…GO!"

Four bottles and 52 glasses later, neither girl had given up. But Finch could feel her mind becoming more and more fogged, and she knew if she didn't stop soon, she would pass out. Before she could reach out to fill her glass for umpteenth time, Clove slammed down her cup.

"That's it! I'm done, I can't take it anymore!"

The rest of the tributes cheered exuberantly, or in Glimmer's case, wept enthusiastically. As they all drifted away to the rest of the room, Clove looked at the redhead in admiration.

"I guess you win, Foxy."

"Finch!" The District 5 answered, a little louder than was necessary.

Clove seemed to think so, too. "What?"

"My name is Finch, not Foxy."

"So?"

"So, could you use it? I call you Clove."

The brunette shook her head, looking a little unsteady. "Honey, in a few days you'll be dead. I honestly can't be bothered to learn your name, since I'm going to win."

"No, you're not!" Finch shouted back. "I can take care of myself and survive on my own without ever hurting anyone. You're just a dumb career whose only hope is murder everyone in sight!"

By then, the two 16-year old girls were in each other's faces, breathing hard from their anger. But it wasn't anger that Clove felt when she and Foxy's…Finch's eyes connected, she felt an undeniable spark shoot through her. Before she could stop herself, the brunette career grabbed Finch's hips and kissed her passionately.

"Aww...How cute." Cato said mockingly, glad that the attention was off him and Peeta. Clove fired a pillow at him with deadly accuracy.

When she reluctantly pulled away from the beautiful red-head, Clove whispered; "I couldn't call you by your name because I was afraid I'd get attached to you, although, it looks like it's a little too late. I don't think I'll be able to kill you now, and that scares me because if I show any weakness, Cato will kill me."

"But he's your District-"

"He will kill me." The brunette reiterated firmly, looking around. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

The girls made their way hand-in-hand out the door and to the elevator. Once inside, the hidden cameras recorded their continued conversation.

"Like I was saying before, Finch, nothing and no one comes between Cato and winning. He's wanted this for so long that there is no tribute he will hesitate to kill."

"What about Peeta?" Finch said softly. "Do you think he'll kill him?"

In the living area, all eyes turned towards Cato, who waited anxiously for his District partner's reply. What she had said so far was good for his image as a cruel, brutal killer, but for his supposed relationship with Peeta…not so much.

"I…I don't know." Clove said onscreen. "When it comes down to the final few…I really don't know."

Seeing the downcast expression on Finch's face, the brunette brightened her voice, speaking cheerfully. "But enough about them, we'll worry about their problems when it's important to us."

"Us?"

"I just kissed the most beautiful girl in Panem, do you really think I'm going to let her that easily?" Clove said in a seductive tone.

Finch turned almost as red as her hair and said, "Maybe…?"

Rolling her eyes, the knife thrower leaned in for another kiss. "No way."

With that, the clip ended, returning to Caesar and Claudius, who proceeded to rave about how romantic the whole thing was. Peeta didn't think there was anything romantic about being seduced by a sadistic killer.

"Oh, shut up!" Enobaria snapped, switching the babbling announcers off.

For a moment, there was silence as everyone absorbed what they had just seen. Haymitch, perhaps unwisely, was the one to break the silence.

"Well, I think it's clear what we have to do next."

Brutus and Enobaria nodded begrudgingly. The lone District 12 victor looked each of the four tributes in the eye.

"You and you," he told Clove and Cato, "Are going to have to convince the Capital that you're in love with these two."

"Why?" Cato demanded. "What's in it for us?"

Brutus shook his head at the blond tribute. "Half the Capital ships you with him, Hadley. If he runs away from you, they'll figure out a way to turn him around and dump him in your lap. If you then betray and kill him, they'll blow you into next week and there goes your shot at being a Victor."

"Plus, these two ladies," Haymitch nodded at Finch and Clove, "Will get all the sponsors if you don't give them the show they want. And what they want is what you gave them last night. A love story."

Enobaria spoke up, catching his drift. "Play this right, and you will be all anyone is talking about. No one will even notice B*tch on Fire anymore, because you will have given them the most dramatic Hunger Games in 74 years. I mean, two couples, careers and outliers to boot, is absolutely unheard of!" She shrugged. "Obviously, it won't work out for all of you in the end, but hey, the Capital loves it, and that will make your lives that much longer."

Brutus applauded briefly. "Nice speech, Vamp." Enobaria bared her fangs at him. "So, kids, you on board or not?"

"I am." Finch turned to look at Clove in surprise. The brunette looked at Enobaria with complete trust. "If you think this will help me, I'll do it. Besides," she grinned at Finch, "You're cute."

"That's my girl." Enobaria said approvingly. "Five?"

"I…okay." Finch said with sigh, not noticing the way Clove visibly brightened. But she did notice the career plopping down next to her before tugging her into her lap.

"Hey!"

Clove shrugged. "If we're going to do this, we might as well start practicing."

"Alright boys, pressure's on." Brutus said. "You say no, and all the attention goes to these two. Not to mention all the angry shippers you'll have to deal with."

Cato thought for a moment. It was a decent plan, he realized, his mentors made sense. If he kept Peeta around until the end, he could enjoy the benefits of extra sponsors. Besides that, pretending to be in love with Peeta meant he could keep the blond close by, very close by. Peeta would, naturally, share a tent with him, and then he could relive whatever he'd enjoyed the night before. And this time, he would remember every second of it.

His mind began to produce very provocative images of the blond baker, causing his body to stiffen uncomfortably. He could see Peeta, naked and waiting for him inside their tent, hidden away from the prying eyes of Panem. His beautiful, soft body was for Cato and Cato alone, anyone else who dared to touch him would find themselves with a sword in their gut. He would make the blonde's baby blue eyes look at him the way they had the night before, big and innocent, and full of desire. Then he would pin his Peeta, no, his Peetabread to the sleeping bag and show him exactly how much he wanted him.

Fighting to keep his voice nonchalant, Cato answered, "Okay, fine."

Haymitch turned expectantly to his tribute. Peeta had seen the way Cato looked at him, his eyes full-blown with hunger and lust. He didn't like the look at all, and he had feeling he knew exactly why the career had agreed to 'love' him. But he wouldn't let Cato touch him again.

"No. I won't do it." He answered firmly, rising to his feet, and walking out the door.

"WHAT?" Enobaria was appalled, and Haymitch didn't seem much happier. Both were startled when Cato stood up to follow the blond outside.

Peeta had barely made it two steps towards the elevator before he was grabbed and pushed against the wall. Cato smirked down at him, rubbing their bodies together and watching Peeta gasp.

"Stop!" Peeta cried desperately.

Cato relented, pulling back so there was small amount of room between them. "You think you can get rid of me that easily. One way or another, I'm going to have you. After all, this is the Hunger Games." He leaned in close to Peeta's face, sure that all the hallway cameras were trained on them. "And I'm hungry for you."

* * *

 **AAAAHHHH! I fangirled so hard while writing this! Cato is just so sexy and so...Cato, and Peeta is so cute! And I made sure to add plenty of Flove for good measure. When I had the idea for Katniss doing something embarrassing it wasn't originally going to be singing Madonna, but I love how this turned out!**

 **So...one-shot or two-shot? R &R lovely people!**


End file.
